


Shadows

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Community: easymode, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto and PF battle their way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

"You should be more careful," PF said. "Dogs are-- dog mouths are highly unsanitary and carry many diseases. If you are bitten you are-- you should--"

Her voice crackled and fizzed out. Seto rubbed his hand along the unbroken skin. "No, it's okay," he said. "It missed me. You don't need to worry."

"Oh, I see. Hahahaha." PF's voice fizzed out again, and Seto frowned.

"Are you okay? It didn't get you, right?"

"Oh, no. There is no need for you to worry about me."

"That's good." Seto adjusted his grip on the shinai and started to move forward again.


End file.
